Operation FED
by ZeroX2
Summary: There are cats plotting something, and the Ham-Hams turn into spies/assassins to fight them off. Hence, Operation Feline Elmination Day. An action-packed story with some romance, humor, and violence. Kids, don't be influenced by this. Chapter 4 up!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
I do not own Hamtaro. If I did, I would make Boss not like Bijou. That would make life SO much easier. But, it isn't. ANYWAY, I would like to thank Kathleen/Katy-chan for approving of this story idea before I went on with this.  
  
  
  
  
  
This is a story about how the Ham-Hams become spies (like James Bond, that is, but no intimate content) and their first mission is to get rid of a deadly organization called C.A.T.S. This is an action-packed story full of romance, jokes, and a little bit of violence. Kids, do not be influenced by this! This is a H/B, S/P, and S/M story. COME ON! 


	2. Suprise

Surprise  
  
It was early morning. "Another new day! Hm.Something is not right. The window, it's open!!! I have to go shut it!" So Hamtaro started to walk up to the door, only to find a big face jump in front of it. "AH!!" yelled Hamtaro. " It's time for you to feed me." Purred a cat. "All the leftovers are with my owner." "No. I want YOU." "SUNFLOWER SEEDS NO!" Hamtaro briskly opened the door, slammed it on the cat's paw, and crawled out. "That was just scary. I have to tell the others!" Hamtaro ran to the clubhouse as fast as he could.  
  
"I was attacked by a cat!" gasped Hamtaro. "When?" asked Boss. "Just now. It was scary." "I've heard about them," said Bijou calmly. "They are vicious animals with sharp claws and teeth. They love to eat rodents such as us!" "Precisely," marked Maxwell. "If this continues to happen, the cats may be conducting a diabolical plan. We must stop them at once." "He's got my vote!" said Sandy. She seemed happy. Too happy. "Somehow this seems strange. On guard!" said Cappy. "Although it is out of my nature, I will make metal weapons for us all if this occurs twice more." Said Panda. Days past. But not one Ham- Ham was disturbed. Then, while Hamtaro was going to the clubhouse, he heard a scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" It was Bijou. Hamtaro couldn't let her suffer. He ran to her. He ran with anger. He ran with rage. No one was going to mess with his Bijou. He basically flew through the field, regardless of the grass blocking him. Then, he came to a halt. There was a great big tabby cat, holding Bijou by it's claw.  
  
"Another course for lunch? This gets better and better." "Back off, you wild nutcase! Let her go!" Hamtaro valiantly cried. "Hamtaro, you don't know what you are dealing with!" yelled Bijou. All of a sudden, Bijou felt herself falling, and landed on the ground. She looked up, only to see Hamtaro flailing himself at the cat. Bijou tried to help, but Hamtaro only told her to hide in the clubhouse. "Hamtaro is in trouble! He is fighting off a big cat because he was trying to save me!" "It's a good thing I made these before hand." Panda tossed lots of gear to the Ham-Hams. Soon they looked like spies. As soon as the Ham- Hams were ready, they headed back towards Hamtaro. When they returned, they saw Hamtaro winning the battle. He was knocking the wind out of the cat. Then, the Bijou threw him the same gear they had received. Hamtaro put it on, and jumped off the cat, simultaneously shooting it with a gun. The cat fell, bleeding. "Well, that was quick." Said Hamtaro. "What is this stuff?" "Those cats are plotting something. I know it. We have to stop them." Said Oxnard. "Let's go find out what it is." Said Maxwell. "But we must be careful. Our adversaries are powerful."  
  
Cat's Hideout  
  
"These Hamsters should be easy to kill.They are so small and weak." Said Victor. "Never underestimate the enemy." Said Charles. "If they were weak, shouldn't Felldoh be back by now? He was only sent to capture that ONE white Hamster." "Who knows?" said Walter. "Why don't we go and find out ourselves? We always have the back-up cats." "Fine idea." Replied Cathrine. So just as they were about to leave, the Ham-Hams were about to bust in.  
  
Maxwell was explaining, "Okay everyone. This is a group attack. Everyone is going in together with one partner. Hamtaro, I want you and Bijou to stay together and go in through the first hall, turning here and get through to end up here, and wait for the rest. Stan and Pashmina, you will go left here, straight forward, up ahead, and into the door, from there, go through that hall, clear it up, and get through to here. Meet up at where Hamtaro and Bijou will be. Send a signal as soon as you get there, so that Howdy and Panda know when to come in, following the same route. Cappy and Oxnard, you will come in and lock these doors. Steer clear of cats. Don't kill them. That's not our point. Dexter and Boss will be the back-up so alert them to come in when needed. Sandy and I are going in through here, taking a turn here, throwing in a fake bomb to distract the cats, and heading towards you guys in case. Oh, that reminds me. When the cats all come out, Boss, you and Dexter throw knockout gas at them. Understood?" "YES!" they all yelled. And so mission one began. 


	3. Hamtaro&Bijou

The following chapters will be based on every team's point of view. This is a long story, and will be a series.  
  
ZeroX: Dang these math tests are getting annoying. Oh well, as long as these stories can be made and I get reviews, that's life enough. OH, and there are code names. They are listed here:  
  
Gold Eagle: Hamtaro White Whisper: Bijou Big Basher: Boss Crazy Cap: Cappy Falling Knowledge: Maxwell TigerG: Sandy Poaching Pride: Panda Little Spy: Pashmina Bashing Bane: Oxnard TigerB: Stan Detonating Dude: Dexter Running Rock: Howdy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hamtaro&Bijou  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou were quite nervous. They were kind of scared. They were walking down the hall together. "Hamtaro, I'm scared. We could get caught, which in my opinion is not fun." "Have you forgotten all the armor we have gotten? I feel like Laura Croft and James Bond!" With that the two stayed silent and walked on forward. There was an alarm triggered. Hamtaro talked into his mouthpiece, "This is Gold Eagle. Who triggered the alarm? Over."  
  
"*static* Falling Knowledge here. The alarm is triggered when there is an intruder. They think it is one, but there are 12 of us. Over." Hamtaro and Bijou continued to walk cautiously. REOW! There was a big cat there. Hamtaro took a step forward, only to find Bijou's hand blocking his path.  
  
"Let me handle this." Bijou ran up to the cat and started to punch its leg. But Hamtaro saw a gleam flash in his eyes. He was sharp shiny claws come out of the cat's paw. Knowing Bijou was concentrated on the other leg, Hamtaro saw the cat about to slash and Bijou. Hamtaro quickly threw a knife so it would take the blow. As it did, the cat was shocked, giving Bijou enough time to start at the cat's face. Soon the cat was knocked out. But as Bijou turned around and started to say, "See? I told you I could hand-" she was cut off to hear the cat rise up and try to strike her back. Hamtaro ran forward and picked up Bijou and dodged the attack. The cat turned around, and Hamtaro made a strong jump, turning and taking out a LED light and flashed it at the cat's face. The cat screamed and fell backwards. Hamtaro and momentarily blinded that cat. "The alternative for a gun." Hamtaro thought. Hamtaro ran, still holding Bijou in his two paws. Soon he stopped to put her down. As he bent over and slowly let her on the floor, she opened her eyes and kissed Hamtaro on the cheek, only to be interrupted by a big boom. There was lots of commotion, and Bijou was knocked out from the noise. Hamtaro swiftly picked up Bijou again and ran. "Mayday mayday!" he yelled. "Bijou is down! I repeat Bijou is down! Over."  
  
Hamtaro then heard Maxwell's voice, "Uh-oh. Things are going out of plan. Try to revive Bijou. We can't afford for you to slow down. Over." Hamtaro couldn't think of what to do. There were certainly no pills to wake her up. So Hamtaro bent down and kissed her lips. Bijou slowly woke up, and smiled. She was happy to know Hamtaro was safe. She asked weakly, "Hamtaro, will you marry me? Hamtaro was stunned. He didn't expect for that to happen. He replied, "If we get out of this alive, I will!" With that, Hamtaro grabbed Bijou's arm, swung her over his shoulder, and ran faster. With his light at hand, he flashed it at anyone in his way. He was determined to get out of this, so he could marry Bijou. Hamtaro ran into another cat. This one was much bigger than before. He charged at the cat, threw Bijou up, and pulled out a wooden sword. He started to whack the cat's nose rapidly. The cat, in pain, flailed blindly. It unleashed 6 sharp claws. Hamtaro, having a vigilant eye, threw the wooden sword at the cat's claw to see how sharp it was, ran back to Bijou and caught her, and then noticed pieces of wood flying in his direction. The cat had sliced the wood. Hamtaro pulled out a sword. He fought the cat, and soon after Hamtaro just got through by flashing the light in his face. [pic]  
  
Anyway, so Hamtaro was quietly creeping through the halls, he noticed that he was slowing down. He looked at his chest, and he was bleeding. He ignored the injury, although the pain was severe, and continued. He felt something rub gently on his chest, and looked down, to see Bijou rubbing her paw against the scratch. When she removed her paw, there was no injury left. Hamtaro was amazed. Regardless such a miracle, he blocked out everything in his mind and just ran. He ignored all the comments on the headsets like,  
  
"This is TigerB. Little spy has run out of ammo." Those types of messages and other such distractions annoying him are some of what he ignored. Hamtaro soon just turned off his headsets. He pulled out his gun, and he shot anything like a little desk in his path. He didn't care. Now he was reckless. He shot every cat in his way in the foot, since he didn't want to kill him or her. Soon, Hamtaro reached the area he was assigned to wait at. As instructed, he put up a password protected wall on both side of the hall, so only he and the other Ham-Hams could get to it. He looked straight ahead, in front of a door. He locked it, for he could here a group of cats planning something like getting the hamsters. Then, he slid Bijou off of his shoulder, and hugged her. Soon he felt his waists tighten with a soft feeling on his hips. "Do you swear to take my hand and love me until death do us apart?" asked a soft weak voice. "I do." 


	4. Stan&Pashmina

The following chapters will be based on every team's point of view. This is a long story, and will be a series.  
  
ZeroX: WINTER BREAK! WAHOO! I feel good! I'm sorry for such a late chapter, I haven't had time for the oddest reason. I am only going to write another chapter for ANY of my stories if I get two reviews for each chapter. One person reviews for one chapter to make it count. Two from one person doesn't cut it. OH, and there are code names. They are listed here:  
  
Gold Eagle: Hamtaro White Whisper: Bijou Big Basher: Boss Crazy Cap: Cappy Falling Knowledge: Maxwell TigerG: Sandy Poaching Pride: Panda Little Spy: Pashmina Bashing Bane: Oxnard TigerB: Stan Detonating Dude: Dexter Running Rock: Howdy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stan&Pashmina  
  
"Pant pant.Pant pant." Stan and Pashmina were exhausted from running and dodging cats. "Left foot, right foot, dodge, twirl, roll, twist. Is that all we get to do?" *zzeeeuu hissss* Stan looked over to Pashmina, who was holding out her ray gun with smoke coming out. "Uh.I guess not." Pashmina smiled and teased at Stan, "Stop complaining and start moving! You flirt so much you don't know what's going on!" Pashmina enjoyed this moment. I mean, who doesn't? She laughed while Stan was looking depressed and complaining even more. Apparently, she had laughed too loud.  
  
"Hello.Look what I've found. A delicious meal, just waiting for me to eat." There, was a cat, looking hungry and smacking it's lips. Stan's mind went blank. Suddenly, to impress Pashmina, he jumped in front of the cat. "Left foot, right foot, dodge, twirl, roll, twist. And my latest addition, KICK!" Stan smashed the cats face, and Pashmina realized this was a good opportunity to escape. She directed to Stan to move out. While she was running, she realized Stan was acting quiet.  
  
"Heh heh, Stan, you're acting a little quiet. Cat got your tongue?" She giggled. "Uhh, yegh, cah gogh a hong!" Pashmina turned around to see Stan being dangled in the air by his tongue. Pashmina took out her ray gun and started to shoot the cat's foot. The cat dodged all of her shots, then activated it's "metal claw." No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't penetrate the armor.  
  
"Well then, time for the head!" *click click* *click click?* "Hey, why won't this work? It's out of ammo! Stan, help!" Stan then started to flail at the cat, until it gave up. Stan shot the cat with his own gun, then put it away and started to run. "This is TigerB. Little Spy is out of ammo. Over." "This is Maxwell responding. Check the left button with the word ammo on her suit. Over." Stan pressed the button on Pashmina's suit, and out came a rack of ammunition. "Uh, roger that." Pashmina restocked on energy rays and began to walk cautiously, holding out her ray gun incase of any emergency.  
  
"I have my gun here, incase we have an emergency." "But if one of us is constipated, and the other isn't, then the constipated one has to wait for the other one?" Pashmina conked his head. She signaled to not joke around. And what do you know, cat number two!  
  
"Ooh, this is not a legible bachelor. Good-bye." Stan pulled out his actual "gun" and shot the cat. Now Pashmina, run!" They ran like the wind, and then they landed in a long, narrow hall. Stan pushed Pashmina playfully. Pashmina shoved him in a wall. Stan jumped on Pashmina. Pashmina threw him off. Then she jumped on him and the two rolled around down the hall. They laughed, giggled, and had the time of their lives. Soon they ran into a dead end.  
  
"This is TigerB. Uh, I have a dead end here." "This is Gold Eagle. You need the password to get through to me and Bijou." Stan paused for a moment, looked at Pashmina, then replied to Hamtaro, "On second thought, give me another device to make my own wall." Hamtaro teleported the device through a small com-link. Stan set up the wall, then said to Pashmina, "Well, looks like we're all alone."  
  
"Hamtaro, Stan and Pashmina don't sound to good. They are.moaning." "GOOD LORD BIJOU! DON'T EAVSDROP ON THAT STUFF!" 


End file.
